User talk:Noah Tall
Timeline Follow-up Again I received your follow up emails. I believe the answer is yes to your questions. If we work backwards from the Crisis, the age of the characters and the SF comics as our guide, it has to line up the way I worked it out on the paper. So if your cool with that lets streamline the wiki to follow those dates. Sound good? --Superman Fan (talk) 22:18, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Birthdates I would say Wonder Woman os fine. But we may need to revist Superman and Batman. Most sources say that Bruce was 26 when he donned the cape and cowl. Yet that is never confirmed in the SF universe. We should however keep the date he puts on the cape and cowl the way it is. Also for Superman it's all up to how old we think he should be in 1957 when the Phantom zoners go back in time. I was thinking he was more like 14 or 15 not 17. --Superman Fan (talk) 12:43, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Birthdates, part 2 Understood. Back then, 9th grade was included. So lets say he was a young 14 in 55. This would make him 16 in 57. Beyond that, consider two things: One consider that Filmation is not primary canon. It's secondary. And then second, consider the age of Bruce and Clark in 80's. So maybe retool Superboy/Superman, but I'd keep Bruce the way it is. But at the end of the day, you can make the choice. --Superman Fan (talk) 16:03, November 25, 2019 (UTC) color coded info boxes Hey man. Just fyi.. the info boxes for everyone's profile is color-coded. Like the Legion of Doom all has a specific color. And all villains are also Gray. So when you make a the name a hyperlink you have to change that and it messes up the color-coding throughout the wiki. I have noticed that other Pages do that but it's generally links to the disambiguation page when it does. On this wiki we place links like that on the top of pages so we can avoid messing up the color coding. Make sense? --Superman Fan (talk) 23:06, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Follow-Up :Understood. If you did want it that way, we'd just have to come up with a new plan. :--Superman Fan (talk) 00:17, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Weather Hey man. After watching the first few episodes of the SF, I got the impression the that the United States Government Building and the World Weather Headquarters were basically the same government building that housed different offices and functions .. with one branch being in Gotham (Too Hot to Handle) and one being in Miami (The Weather Maker). If so, I;d like to combine them. Thoughts? --Superman Fan (talk) 11:15, December 14, 2019 (UTC) Episodes Intros Hey man. I wanted to let you know that I have been reading through the intros to the episodes in season one and I wanted to tell you that they are excellent!! --Superman Fan (talk) 23:44, December 17, 2019 (UTC) Sheesh! Sorry to hear that. Let me know how it goes. --Superman Fan (talk) 02:19, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Excellant! Good to hear. And you must need it. --Superman Fan (talk) 02:23, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Back at it Good to see you barely skipped up beat. FYI.. I was feeling nostalgic the other day and I looked back at our very first edits. It looks like you started exactly one year before I did ... 11 years ago!! That's awesome! And I still enjoy it. Its good to have someone remain consistent along with you through the journey. --Superman Fan (talk) 16:38, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Ha! I know, right? funny. Well I'm glad your mobile. Somewhat. Looking forward to the next ten... --Superman Fan (talk) 12:22, December 22, 2019 (UTC) Holy Time Warp Batman!! That's a real bummer man. Sorry to hear that. From someone who hurt his back pretty badly 10 years ago (one of the reasons I had the time to start working on this wiki), I can sympathize. I'm sure you'll be up and at it in few weeks. Ya! totally crazy that I've been doing this so long. And that I was a child of the 80's .. go Stranger Things! I'm a bonafied geek! And I work in construction too! On a different note, I've color coordinated all super hero teams. So the JSA additions are great, but they are not part of the color coding. I get that you want the link at the top, but it doesn't work. That's why i started putting links at the top of the page. Also, how do you know for sure that the Hall of Justice was in Metropolis when Season 2 started? I've seen the episode numerous times and have notes. None of which say its in Metropolis. What I learned from reading Issue #14 of the Super Friends (comic book), is that in the Earth-1A universe, Metropolis is 'right over the bridge' from Gotham. So why do we have to say that it was relocated to Metropolis? Why can't we say that it was slightly remodeled for Season 2 forward? --Superman Fan (talk) 22:39, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Coney Island Thanks for the clarification. --Superman Fan (talk) 02:22, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Mars Page Hey man. I was editing the Mars page and I saw your blurb about Mars being terraformed. What is your source? --Superman Fan (talk) 17:41, February 2, 2020 (UTC)